The Flame and The Wind
by JuliannaCherries
Summary: Wendy Marvell was the one. Romeo Conbolt knew it for sure. He wanted to be with her, but how could he tell her how he felt? But when a job request comes along that would be perfect for his plan, he asks Wendy to join him. But can he really protect her when he has no help from his friends? RoWen fluff sort of...First Fairy Tail Story!
1. Prologue

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters in the story. Please support the real anime!**

* * *

Romeo Conbolt stared across the guild hall. His eyes were only directed on one person, and nobody else.

His cheeks were red, and he was shaking slightly. He was sitting at a wooden table with his father, Macao, and his "Uncle" Wakaba. Macao was observing him closely.

"Geez, what's up with Romeo?" He asked Wakaba.

"You can't tell? Check out who he's lookin' at."

Macao slowly traced Romeo's eyesight to a person. He chuckled, and patted Romeo on the shoulder, who showed no reaction.

"I should've known this would happen soon enough." He smiled. Wakaba chuckled. Romeo was in a completely different world, staring at her so intensely he was oblivious to everything else that was going on. Lucy and Levy walked by, talking about Lucy's latest novel.

Lucy turned back.

"Hey, Levy-chan, what's wrong with Romeo?!" She asked.

Levy watched Romeo. "Hmmm...I have no idea!" She wondered. Then, she traced Romeo's immense stare to one person. Levy gasped.

"Oh my god, Lu-chan, he's looking at..." Levy leaned over and whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy blushed.

"That is so adorable!" She cried. Levy and Lucy giggled, walking away. Natsu and Happy stopped at the table.

"Hey, Romeo!" Natsu grinned, with Happy on his shoulder.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us!" Happy called out. Romeo didn't answer.

"Hey, you there?" Natsu asked.

Happy flew over in front of Romeo's face.

"Hmmm..." He followed Romeo's eyes, then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Happy screamed, nearly falling onto the floor. Natsu approached him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling down into Romeo's face, and feeling his forehead.

"Whoa, you got a fever or something?" He asked. Happy, trying to hold back his laughter, flew up to Natsu.

"He LOOOOVVEEES her!" He giggled.

"Huh?" Natsu mumbled.

"Romeo's got a crush, Romeo's got a crush!" Happy sang, flying in circles.

"What are you talking about...HEY ROMEO!" Natsu screamed. Romeo blinked, and the red disappeared from his cheeks.

"Ah-oh-hi...Natsu-nee." He stuttered.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Romeo responded, standing up. "What did you want?"

"Hang out with us today!" Natsu cried.

"Awesome!" Romeo yelled. They started to run towards the door, but were stopped by a voice.

"Natsu-san, Romeo-san! Wait!" A cute voice called out. Romeo's cheeks turned pink.

Wendy Marvell ran to the front, Carla trailing behind her.

"Can I come with you too? I have nothing to do." She chirped.

"Sure!" Natsu grinned. "Now, let's go!"

Everyone sprinted out the door, but Romeo was behind everyone. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her long blue hair swish to the side as she bobbed up and down when she ran, her big beautiful eyes, and her smile that made everything melt inside of him.

Romeo Conbalt was madly in love with Wendy Marvell.


	2. Natsu's Advice?

**Hey guys! I am so glad this story is getting fans fast! I really thought I was one of the only ones who shipped them, but I guess not. Hopefully this story gets even more popular after a while. Please review, follow, and favorite. **

**This story won't be too long, maybe 5-7 chapters. But I will be writing another Wendy X Romeo fanfic, not right away but I will!**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

Romeo had realized his true feelings for Wendy during the time when they were stopping the Infinity Clock.

He had gotten so upset, he was literally near

_"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" Romeo shouted, burying his head in his arms as he sat at the wooden table. "Everyone's having so much trouble, it should be easier than this!"_

_Wendy watched him from the other side of the room, a worried look on her face. She stood up and made her way over to him. Then she touched his shoulder. Romeo lifted his head, to see Wendy's smiling face._

_"It'll be okay, Romeo-san." She said. "I believe in Natsu-san and everyone else. I think we all should believe in them." Then she beamed. _

_It was a strange feeling Romeo felt right then. He knew he had never had it before. It was sort of like the feeling he got when Natsu-nee was being so awesome, but it wasn't like that exactly. He felt all warm inside and happy. _

_Then he realized what it was. It was love. He looked up at Wendy's smiling face, and for the first time realized how pretty she was._

Romeo kept his emotions hidden for weeks, but after the Grand Magic Games had ended, Romeo couldn't take any more of it. He felt in a trance whenever Wendy was around him, and couldn't snap out of it once it happened. Romeo was really confused, and he didn't know who to talk to. Natsu-nee? He would probably help him, because Natsu-nee was the most awesome guy in the world, and he probably had tons of experience with everything!

So after they had hung out, Romeo asked to talk to Natsu at his house.

Happy had been ordered out of the house, because Romeo told Natsu to tell him to leave. He needed to talk to Natsu, and only Natsu.

They were in his house, and although it was really messy, Natsu acted like everything was normal.

"So what's up?" Natsu asked, leaning against the wall.

"Natsu-nee, I-I need some advice." He stuttered.

"Ad-vice?" Natsu asked.

"About g-girls."

"Girls?"

"Yeah..."

"What about girls?" Natsu questioned.

"I mean, well, uhhh..." Romeo mumbled.

" NATSU, HE WANTS YOUR ADVICE ON HOW TO DEAL WITH THE LADIES!" A high pitched voice giggled.

"Oh!" Natsu answered. "...Wait, what?"

"Happy?!" Romeo cried. He heard someone trying to hold their laughter in. He looked up, and sure enough, Happy sat on one of the beams, giggling.

"I thought..." Romeo mumbled.

"Sorry Romeo, but Happy has nowhere to go!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye!" Happy called out.

"You know what, nevermind." Romeo muttered, storming out of the house. He thought Natsu would know what to do, but apparently not.

Romeo needed a new plan.


	3. A Job Request!

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is finished! Finally, yay! I was on vacation, so I didn't really have a chance to update. But now I can! So yay! **

** Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows! It makes me so happy when people love my stories!**

**This chapter will be at least 700 words, I promise. Sorry, I don't have a ton of ideas for one chapter, so I can't make them very long. In this story.**

**Please check out my new Fairy Tail story, The End of Our Fairy Tail! If you have any requests for a story, please send me a PM, or if you don't have an account, leave it in your review! I promise I'll get down to it when I have time. Thank you!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Romeo stormed into the guild, upset and angry. If Natsu didn't know how to tell Wendy how he felt, who would?

Wait...would Mira-nee know? She knew lots about love, right? Maybe it would be good to ask her. Romeo found Mirajane, standing behind the bar.

"M-Mira-nee?" He asked.

"I'm a little busy now, Romeo. I'll be with you in a few minutes, okay?" She called. Mira was viewing her clipboard.

Romeo sighed. What was he supposed to do now? Were those job requests on the clipboard?

Wait...

Romeo's eyes widened. That was it! He needed to go on a job request, alone with Wendy! Then, he could get to know her better, and tell her how he felt! Yes!

Romeo grinned, and pumped his fist.

"Yess!" He whispered. Romeo ran to the request board. He thought his father might be okay with him taking a request as long as Wendy went along.

Now the question was, which request to take? Something not too hard, but something that would make Romeo look awesome in front of her.

Collecting herbs on a mountain? No...

Hunting down a wanted black magic seller? No way...

He scanned the requests. Then he layed his eyes on one. His face lit up.

**Catch the thieves that were taking supplies from someone. **

He grinned. He could do that. He ripped the request off the board, and whipped back around.

Wendy sat at a table in the back with Carla and Cana.

He raced over there, and stood a few feet away from Wendy.

He couldn't move. Why was he freezing up now? He had to ask her now. Romeo slowly inched towards Wendy. He touched her shoulder. Wendy turned around.

"Ah, Romeo-san!" She smiled. "Do you need something?"

"U-U-I-I..." He stuttered.

Wendy's smile faded. "Yes?" She asked.

"Will...you..." He began. His cheeks turned red, and he held the request in front of her face.

"WILL YOU DO THIS JOB WITH ME?" He cried quickly. Wendy was silent, then took the paper from his hands and read it.

She looked up at him.

"I'd love to!" She smiled.

* * *

Romeo was sitting straight up, stiff, his cheeks red. Wendy stared at him, curiously.

They were on the train, to the job request place.

_Earlier..._

_(Wendy had just agreed to do the job request with Romeo)_

_Carla walked up to them._

_"What's this about a job request?" Carla asked._

_"Oh, Carla!" Wendy exclaimed._

_"I-I wanted to do this job request with Wendy." Romeo said, holding the paper in front of her face._

_Carla took it out of his hand, and scanned it._

_"Hmmm..." She said. "I'm going with you." Romeo gasped quietly._

_"Oh no, Carla, you don't have to! I'll be going with Romeo, I'm sure I'll be fine."_

_Carla crossed her arms._

_"I'm not so sure about that." She answered. Romeo gulped._

_"U-Um...Carla-san..." He stuttered. She looked at him._

_"I-I promise I'll protect her. Wendy, I mean."_

_Carla stared at him, then she looked back at Wendy, and sighed. She smiled a little._

_"Alright, I'll allow it."_

_"Yay!" Wendy smiled. Romeo smiled as well._

_A few minutes later..._

_"I'll allow it, as long as you go with Wendy." Macao agreed._

_"Thank you!" Wendy bowed._

_"Uh, yes, thanks." Romeo repeated, bowing a little. Macao looked at the two of them, chuckled, and went back to drinking._

"Ah, Romeo-san?" Wendy asked, standing up.

"Oh, ah, what?" Romeo answered, quickly.

"I think we're here." She said, looking out the window. The train had stopped.

Romeo jumped up.

"R-Right." He said. As he followed her down the hallway, she turned back to him.

"Romeo-san, are you alright?" She asked, looking worried.

Romeo blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be alright?" He said quickly. She stared at him.

"Nothing, you just seem distracted. Are you sure you're feeling alright? I could help you if you aren't." Wendy said.

"I-I'm okay." He replied. Romeo knew he had to stop acting like a idiot, now. They exited the train, and watched it speed away.

They looked around for someone. A young man sat at a bench. The two approached him.

"Excuse me, but are you Zano Locosa?" Romeo asked him.

"Why yes, I am." Zano replied. He observed the two. "You aren't the mages from Fairy Tail, are you?"

"Yes, we are." Wendy answered. Zano was silent.

"But...you are children." Zano murmured. Romeo stepped forward.

"Yeah, we are, but we're also mages of Fairy Tail. And we're here to complete your request, sir."

Zano paused.

"Come with me."

* * *

"So...this is a magic shop?" Wendy asked, looking around.

"Yes." Zano smiled, proudly. "I sell all kinds of magic here."

"Whoa, look at this Wendy." Romeo called. He was looking at a blue ring, with a symbol on top.

"I'm sorry, but could we move on to what I need you to do?" Zano asked.

"Ah, yes!" Wendy said, bowing. Zano lead the two children to the back of the shop, where there was a door. Zano digged a key out from his pocket, and unlocked it.

"This is a storage room. All my more expensive magical items are kept in here, not on display."

"Wow." Wendy and Romeo said, noticing the many boxes and shelfs.

"Last night, for the second time, actually, someone broke through this window, and took some of my items." Zano said, pointing to a shattered glass window.

"Oh no..." Wendy whispered.

"For the second time?" Romeo questioned.

"Yes, it happened for the first time last week, where someone unlocked this door and got inside. They took 2 boxes full of magic items. The cost of everything they've took is way too much money for me to lose." Zano sighed, pointing to a door that lead outside into a alley.

"That's terrible." Wendy sighed. "Who would steal magic like this?"

"Whoever it is, we'll get em'." Romeo said. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well..." Zano said. "I want you to stay in here tonight to see if the criminal returns for more. The whole night. All alone."


	4. Too Dark To See You!

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It makes me so happy when people love my stories. **

**Anyway, I changed my pen name for a few days. I have already changed it back, but in case anybody was confused, I'm sorry. And please do not ask why, even though it sounds unusual, it's personal reasons.**

**I wasn't feeling motivated to write a new chapter for this, but I pushed myself to do so. And here I am. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

"A-All...alone?!" Romeo coughed.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" Zano asked.

"N-No, not that...it's just..." He tried to explain, and looked at Wendy, his cheeks completely red.

"It will be okay Romeo-san!" She smiled. "We'll be together, so I'm sure everything will be fine!"

Romeo froze.

"What's up with him?" Zano muttered, looking down at the boy.

"I think he's fine." Wendy said.

"Anyway, would you two like something to eat for dinner?"

"Ah, yes! Thank you." She answered, bowing.

Zano left the room. Romeo suddenly came back to this world.

"Ah!" He cried, his head turning left to right.

"Romeo-san, would you like something to eat for dinner as well?" Wendy asked.

"Y-Yes please!" Romeo repeated, blushing.

They left the storage room, and entered the real shop. A stairway was at the other side. They slowly walked up them.

At the top of the stairs was a small home.

Both of the mages sat down at a table as Zano began to make something.

"Are you a cook, Zano-san?" Wendy asked, observing him from the table.

"No, not especially." The man said. "I just know how to make simple things...I hope you two will be alright with that."

"I-It's fine." Romeo replied.

"A little uneasy today, eh, Romeo, was it?"

"Huh?!" Romeo panicked.

"You have been acting a little bit distracted today." Wendy agreed, looking at him, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Oh...I have?" He asked, not realizing it was true.

"Are you feeling well?" Wendy questioned. He nodded.

"Okay..." She said, sounding worried. "But, if you need any help, at all, let me know please, okay?"

Romeo nodded.

Zano placed food in front of them.

"Eat up. The sun's almost gone, so you two should be getting downstairs soon."

"Yes sir!" Romeo exclaimed, and began to devour his food, a technique he learned from the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

Wendy took her time, and picked up her food with her fork, and put it in her mouth. Romeo finished way before her, and watched. The way she ate was kind of...cute. He couldn't tell he was blushing, but he was. Wendy put down her fork.

"I'm all done." She smiled.

"You two can go now." Zano added. "I'll take care of the dishes."

"Oh, are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, you two have somewhere else to be anyway." Zano said.

Wendy and Romeo went downstairs, and opened the door to the storage room. Wendy locked it, and they both sat underneath a desk that was in the corner. The room was completely dark, and Wendy and Romeo was silent.

Romeo didn't know what to do. Should he say something? Should he do something? Romeo was so confused.

He looked over to her, and squinted to see her face in the dark. He hoped Wendy would look kind of scared, so he could ask her if he wanted him to hold her hand or something, but Wendy looked completely determined, her mouth in the shape of an upside down V.

"So, Romeo-san..."Wendy whispered.

"H-Huh?!" Romeo murmered. He was caught off guard.

"Why did you ask me to do this job with you, instead of Natsu-san or Lucy-san? I mean, I'm not as powerful as they are or anything." Wendy asked.

"Thats...that's not true, Wendy." Romeo whispered. Wendy looked up.

"I think you are very special and nice, and you are much better than I am. I don't think you should say stuff like that."

He couldn't see her reaction, it was too dark.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say." Wendy whispered back.

"No, I actually mean it!" Romeo said.

"Romeo...san..."Wendy whispered.

That's when the door creaked open.


	5. The Thiefs

**Hey, everyone!**

**...**

**I am so sorry. I'll say it right now. Hunt me down and murder me if you feel the need. I deserve it!**

**It's been, like, 10 days since I updated! (Probably more)**

**AHHHHH! How dare I? I usually update once a week, sometimes more, and now THIS? If you had almost given up on me, I apologize, dear readers. I just wasn't feeling my inspiration strongly and the ideas weren't flowing...I guess.  
Nah, I was just lazy. Sorry bout' that. As a treat and a peace present, there will be another chapter on Thursday. Yay!**

**I hope everyone is happy with this chapter. It probably will be 800 words or something. Sorry about that. **

**SORRY ABOUT EVERYTHING! :( Now on with the story.**

* * *

Wendy and Romeo completely froze.

Footsteps echoed through the room, and two voices whispered to each other.

"We gotta make this one fast, Jestique, the owner's probably onto us by now."

"Don't worry bout' it, I got it covered."

Romeo put his finger to his mouth, and looked and Wendy. Her face became calm as she nodded.

"What should we get today?"

"Some more of the trinkets in the corner, I guess."

"Aren't there some rings in that box over there?"

"Grab em'."

There were shuffling sounds, and someone was pulling a box out from the shelves. Romeo slowly poked his head out of the sha de of the desk.

Two men were in the room with them. One of them, the one that had been called Jestique, had dark blue hair that flopped in one bang over his eye. The other hair on top of his head was slicked to either side. He had a sickening smile on his face, and was leaning against the wall as the other man stacked boxes in the center. Jestique was incredibly thin, and the other man was all muscles.

Romeo's eyebrows narrowed. He didn't like them already. Romeo turned back to Wendy, and held up three fingers, mouthing the word, 3.

Wendy's eyes widened, but she nodded seconds later, understanding.

2, Romeo mouthed, holding up two fingers.

As he began to mouth one, Jestique spoke again.

"What do you think Kaloa will say about us being off schedule again, Frontal?"

Frontal turned to him. "Ah, she'll be pissed as hell if we don't get back in ten minutes. Even more, she'll rip my head off or somethin'. I dunno about you, aren't you two in some kinda messed up relationship?"

Romeo's eyes widened.

"I wouldn't call it a relationship, more of a understanding." Jestique smoothly said, pulling his bang back, and letting it flop over his right eye again.

"Ah, don't say that bud, everyone knows you two-" He froze. "What's wrong, Jes?"

Jestique's eyes had widened as he stared at the ground.

"Someone's here. Two children."

Wendy and Romeo held in their gasps, but Wendy's face turned pale.

"Under...there." He said, not even looking at the desk as his hand whipped towards it.

"Kids? Damn, so we are caught. But then again, just kids." Frontal grinned, walking towards the table.

"What do we do?!" Wendy whispered to Romeo.

"Fight em'. Now." Romeo muttered.

They both jumped out from under the table.

"There you are." Frontal smiled. Romeo stepped in front of Wendy.

"Are you the bastards that stole from this place before as well?" He said, pulling his fist back.

"Why should we tell you?" Frontal smirked.

"Wendy, now." Romeo commanded, then they both jumped into the air.

Romeo clenched his fist, and formed red flames. He flew towards Frontal, and punched. The man caught Romeo's flaming fist, and threw him through the ceiling.

"Damn, he's strong!" Romeo cried, jumping down from the hole he had made.

Wendy threw both her fists back for a wing slash, and came at Jestique. But she froze before reaching him, and he turned to her, holding up one hand. Jestique came up to her, and kicked her against the wall.

"WENDY!" Romeo yelled, running towards her.

Jestique held up his other hand, and froze Romeo. Then he did the same with him.

"Well, that was easy." Frontal remarked, staring at the two children lying in a pile.

"What do we do now?" He asked, turning to Jestique.

"We wait for the boy to become unconscious."

Romeo was still slightly awake, struggling to stay alert to hear what the plot was. But it hurt too much. Everything went black.

* * *

Romeo's eyes snapped open. He jumped up, and looked around. He was still in the storage room, with the broken ceiling and toppled over shelfs.

He sighed and wiped his forehead. He tried to remember everything clearly.

Then his eyes widened.

Wendy was gone.


	6. The Lady

**Hey guys! You only had to wait 2 days! Yay!**

**This was a little prezzie for all my readers, who had to wait more than a week for the 6th chapter. And I left you on a cliffhanger! (But I always do that, don't I?)**

**I felt so bad, that I decided I'd update right away. **

**Anyways this was going to be the second to last chapter, but I realized I had way too much information to put in it that just making two chapters more would be easier.**

**Thank you to all the followers, favoriters, and reviewers of this story! You guys are a big part of my motivation to write these chapters!**

**Anyways, please follow and favorite if you are liking/loving the story! And please review this chapter, I love to hear what my readers think.**

* * *

Romeo kicked open the door to the alley. He had to find Wendy.

The door banged against the wall several times before shutting, but Romeo ignored it, sprinting down the alley at top speed, his head whipping side to side.

"WENDY!" He screamed, slamming his palm against the brick wall of a building next to him. He took a deep breath, placing his other hand on his knee, panting.

His head flew up again.

"WENDY!" He shouted again. There was no answer.

What did they do with her? Romeo's eyebrows narrowed.

He let go of the wall, running down the street. It was still dark out, so he hadn't been unconscious for long. They couldn't have taken her too far, could they? Wendy had to be somewhere!

_It's all my fault. _Romeo thought to himself, running down the deserted streets. _If I hadn't been foolish and brought someone along with us, Wendy would have never gotten kidnapped in the first place._

_What would Natsu do?_

After thinking about it, Romeo decided Natsu would just search the city until he found her, not giving up. Ever.

So that's what he would do.

* * *

In another mystery part of the city, Wendy was lying, unconscious. Her hands were tied with a neon blue rope, and her mouth and eyes were covered with a strip of tape.

Two men we've already met, Jestique and Frontal, were among many other men waiting there. Some leaned against the building next to them, like Jestique, and some even smoked while doing it.

The rest of the men, including Frontal, sat on the ground, some crossing their arms and legs impatiently, others relaxing and laughing with others, while drinking, of course.

So you can imagine some of the chaos.

"I'll take ya on if you want." Frontal laughed to another man, obviously drunk.

"Only if you got a death wish, pal!" Another guy choked out, smiling with horribly stained teeth.

Jestique sighed, muttering to himself.

"What lunatics."

"Jestique, the Lady wants to see you." Another not drunk man approached him, his hands in his pocket. Jestique smiled, closing his eyes.

"Ah, I see. Finally." He murmered, walking past him, towards the side door that was in the alley they were next to.

He turned his head side to side, making sure no one else was watching. Then he slid through the door, delicately closing it without a sound.

Jestique walked down a dim hallway, and reached a door at the end. A man stood in front of it, but stepped out of the way.

Jestique turned the knob, and entered.

The room was carpeted with deep red, like the walls and the rest of the furniture. It was like everything was drenched in the color of blood.

A woman sat on a red lounge chair, and she was incredibly beautiful.

Wearing a long evening black dress, she had dark brown hair that was tied back in a perfect bun, and two strands of straight hair falling down to the sides of her face. She had incredibly pale skin, light blue eyes, and red glossy lips.

Her smile thinned as soon as he got to his knees.

"Lady Erana." Jestique smiled sinisterly, bowing to his master.

She smiled and crossed her legs.

"It took longer than I expected, Jestique."

"I am sorry for the delay, madam. We had a time limit for each night we went to steal-"

Erana's smile faded.

"Steal is not the correct word for what we are doing. It is a commoner's word, not a word suitable for when I am present, do you understand?"

"I-I am sorry, madam. We had a time limit for each night we went to take the magical objects, so we were not able to collect them all at once. I deeply apologize. But however, we have all we need now. And we have something extra as well." He smiled.

Erana lifted her chin.

"Well?"

Jestique stood up, and snapped his fingers.

Frontal ran in, a goofy smile on his face, and dropped Wendy behind Jestique. Then he ran out laughing.

"He shall be punished for his informal behavior." Erana murmered, slowly lifting her fingers.

"No, madam. First, I will show you this." Jestique declared, holding out his palm. Wendy rose to the ground, still unconscious, and floated in front of Jestique. She fell in between them.

"This child was one of the children assigned to find us and catch us in our act. She is a mage from the guild, Fairy Tail. They were hiding under a desk when we arrived, but I let them believe I didn't spot them for a few minutes. Nothing that would endanger our mission was revealed, do not worry. But I brought her along, just for fun. We defeated both of them. Her partner is probably looking for her. I doubt he'll find us though."

"Good." Erana smiled.

Jestique looked up, almost surprised by her positive reaction.

"Besides, I think I'll use her as my personal entertainment until the mission begins. Maybe she can be like my little puppet."

* * *

The moon was still out, gleaming in the darkness. Below it's shine, Romeo Conbolt raced through the streets of a town in Fiore, looking for Wendy Marvell, his job partner and secret love.

What would happen?

In the room that was colored blood red, Wendy Marvell was lying on the ground, motionless.

Erana, a mysterious and gorgeous woman who appears to be the leader of the group of thiefs, sat in a armchair in front of her, observing the young girl and every inch of her body, trying to decide what she could do to Wendy for entertainment.

She looked up, at the crystal chandelier, the only non-red thing in the room. She snapped her fingers.

"I got it." She whispered. And with an elegant flick of her hand, Wendy rose into the air, hanging like a little rag doll, completely limp.

Meanwhile, Romeo had found a alleyway he hadn't searched. He sprinted down it, whipping his head side to side, screaming his partner's name.

He was out of breath, and couldn't help but stop and and look up at the dark sky, screaming.

"WENDY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

The young dragon slayer opened her eyes, to the color of red.

Everything was covered in blood.

Wendy gasped, and nearly fell back down again.

Her eyes slowly adjusted, and she noticed that the walls, floors, ceiling, and furniture were all carpeted...red.

Wendy took a deep breath, feeling relieved. She had always been uneasy when lots of blood was shed. But of course, she could heal people, so she saw a lot of that.

She looked down, and noticed she was not wearing her same clothes anymore. Her eyes widened.

A maid's uniform?

It was quite cute, with a white apron and ruffles, and a black dress. She was wearing shoes and a headband to match. Wendy didn't remember changing, so she was confused.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself, smoothing out the crinkles in her apron.

"My room. Welcome." A smooth and seductive voice replied. Wendy looked up to see Erana sitting in her armchair in front of her, her long dress hiding her legs past her knees.

"My name is Erana. Feel free to call me that, but I prefer Lady Erana."

Wendy stood up, a slightly angry look on her face.

"Why am I here? And where is Romeo-san?" She demanded.

"Romeo...san?" Erana murmered, looking up at the chandelier once more, then glaring back down at the young girl. "Is that your friend? I'm afraid you're here alone, darling."

Wendy's face turned pale.

"Why...why am I here alone?"

Erana stood up, and her dress flowed downwards. She walked over to Wendy, bent down, and stroked her cheek with her long red nails.

"Jessi brought you here, so I could have something to play with while we are waiting."

Wendy whipped her head back and forth, not understanding where she was. Where was Romeo? Who was this lady? Who was Jessi? And what was this lady waiting for?

"Now, my maid, come here."

Wendy's eyes widened as she began to shake in terror.

"Y-Your maid?" She stuttered.

"Just accept it, and come over here" Erana smirked, tapping her foot onto the ground below. Wendy began to slowly crawl towards her, obviously scared to death.

"Turn around." Erana muttered. Wendy slowly turned her body around, near tears. What would Erana do to her?

A hand slowly stroked her hair, and then Erana lifted a strand of Wendy's blue hair and began to intertwine it with another strand.

"W-what are you doing?" Wendy asked, surprised.

Erana looked down at her.

"Braiding your hair, what do you think I'm doing?"

Wendy was speechless. She definitely did not expect this. But the poor girl was still slightly scared, as she sat on her knees, and Erana bent over her, and a look of something like nostalgia on her face. She carefully tied the strands of hair together, into a perfect french braid. She picked up the other two strands, and began to tie them together as well.

* * *

Romeo had found an alley he had not searched yet. He stared down the dark path, almost thinking he should just give up. Wendy was nowhere to be found.

But no, he couldn't lose hope! Right in front of him, was somewhere he hadn't looked yet! And Wendy could be there. He took a step forwards, then stopped, looking up at the dark sky once more. He wished nothing more than for his Natsu-nee to be here with him. He would know what to do!

Romeo took a deep breath and shook his head, then raced down the alley. There had to be something, anything. He looked from side to side, searching for any clue of the young dragon slayer's presence. Nothing.

At least, until he reached the end of the alley. He skidded to a stop, barely missing falling down a flight of stairs. In the ground, there was an opening, and a glow shone through the hole. As Romeo looked down, he saw the stairs, leading down into the ground.

He was lucky someone left the trapdoor off. Or else he would have never noticed. This had to be where Wendy was! He had never found something as convienent as this, so it had to be! Right?!

* * *

"It's done." Erana declared, leaning back into her chair, and placing one leg over another again.

Wendy stood up, and felt the back of her head. The bumpy but neat ties were done perfectly, merging into two separate braids.

"Wh-Why did you...?" Wendy began, looking up at Erana and her soft blue eyes. Her red lips thinned into a sly smile.

"I think maids look much more cute with french braids." She responded, brushing some lint off of her velvet armchair.

"I'm-I'm your maid?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"For now. Dressing you up and doing your hair is part of the fun, but the second part is having a maid itself."

"I-I never agreed to anything!" Wendy cried.

"Don't worry." Erana answered, standing up, and pulling red curtains out of the way, to reveal a window. She looked up into the black sky, and gazed back at Wendy.

"Once my wait is over, I'll finally be able to get what I want." She said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, only having it fall back to it's original place seconds later.

Meanwhile, Romeo had reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked ahead, only to see a dark path, with no end in sight, and torches emitting the slightest glow onto the walls. Romeo clenched his fist, and watched the red flames burst out from inside. It would help him get more light as he would walk through the passage. It had to lead somewhere, right?

He began to take steps, a echo with every time his foot touched the stone floor. Suddenly, he heard voices. Romeo had made it farther into the passage, so he couldn't go back, and there was nowhere to hide. He had only one choice.

Romeo tightened his fist, digging his nails into the edge of his palm, as the flame grew brighter and bigger.

He began to run down the path, towards the voices, his fist behind him. He finally made it to where he could see two male figures in the distance.

"Who's there?!" One male voice called out. Romeo kept running, and before he knew it, he was right in front of their faces. Romeo jumped up, throwing his fist back, and knocking both men in the face with his flames. They both slammed against the wall before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Romeo landed, and observed the two men. Both looked pretty muscly, he was surprised they had been knocked out so easily. They must have been caught off guard. He took another deep breath, and continued to run. Running, and running.

Until he finally saw it. A light. He had reached the end of the passage! As he got closer, he made out what was at the end.

What Romeo saw were stairs.

He stopped right in front of them. Stairs...leading upwards. Back up to ground level. Was this some kind of trick? He slowly crawled up the stairs, only to realize this hole at the top had a trapdoor covering it. He touched his palm to it, then changed his mind. Who knew who could be standing above. He did not hesitate to put his ear to the wooden cover, though. He could hear faint voices in the background, and he immediately recognized them.

It sounded like the two guys who took Wendy!


	7. Romeo, my Hero!

**Hey guys...sorry for the wait, I guess it took me longer than a week AGAIN. **

**But I have good/bad news. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! AGAIN!**

**I am so stupid. I thought I could handle it. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER, I PROMISE! I am so sorry for taking so long to complete the story. But I will finish it to the end! I am going to shorten the amount of chapters by taking the shorter chapters in the beginning and combining them, so this will turn out to be 8 chapters. I'm sorry for the confusion, once again!**

**Please follow if you'd like to hear more! Please favorite if you are liking a lot/ loving the story! PLEASE review this chapter, it helps me out more than you'd think. Here it is!**

* * *

Romeo's eyes widened as he listened to what was being said above him.

"So, did Erana seem happy about that lil' girl?" Frontal snorted, obviously still drunk.

"It seemed to satisfy her for now." Jestique murmured back. "Besides, she wouldn't wait for our time to come."

"Aw, yeah." The other man chuckled back. "I forgot about all that."

"Idiot." Jestique muttered as Frontal laughed. There was silence, and Romeo narrowed his eyebrows, clenching his fists as he thought about what to do. The thing Natsu would do would be to jump through the trapdoor and attempt to beat the guys up. But of course, there was not any guarantee he would succeed. And plus, even though he looked up to Natsu greatly, he still knew that sometimes he didn't think completely logically and reasonably about things.

"Have you told Erana you love her yet?" Frontal's voice echoed through the door. Romeo froze, his eyes widening. Love?

"I never said that." Jestique answered, sounding somewhat annoyed,

"Maybe not those exact words, but I know you've mentioned you have feelings for her." His friend responded.

"I thought you were supposed to be drunk."

Frontal chuckled. "Who knows, I probably still am."

A deep breath was heard, and Romeo assumed it came from Jestique.

"To be honest, I think I do love Erana. She is beautiful, but on a much greater level of importance than myself."

"That's not true at all, you're one of the only guys around here who isn't another airhead or idiot."

"Ha, well, you are right about that. But Erana...ah, you wouldn't understand. She's different than most of the women around here. They're all too busy fawning over themselves to realize-"Jestique stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"What's wrong?" Frontal asked.

"Someone uninvited is here."

Romeo gasped, but immediately covered his mouth. It was too late. The trap door swung open, and Romeo was pulled out by his clothing.

* * *

Wendy sat on the ground, both of her knees pointing outwards as she sat on top of them.

"That's how you sit." Erana told her, watching the little girl look at her in confusion.

"Why do I have to sit this way?" Wendy questioned, looking down at her knees.

"It's the way maids sit." Erana replied, leaning forward in her chair. "You look fine."

Wendy looked up, at the glowing chandelier. She didn't know what else to do but wait. Romeo-san would come, wouldn't he? Wendy knew he wouldn't just leave her here. He was incredibly nice to her, and she was so happy when he asked her to do a job with him. Nobody else ever asked her like that!

But she never expected something like this to happen. As far as she knew, it didn't usually happen this way. Most jobs were successful, unlike this one. Well. Wendy knew she shouldn't decide that yet, there was still hope, wasn't there? And, this Erana. To be honest, she didn't seem bad or evil. But she seemed like she was kind of sad. Wendy would have spoken up, but considering the situation, she didn't say anything.

* * *

Romeo's eyes opened. He sat up, immediately on guard.

"Well, well, well, I must congratulate you for finding our hiding spot so easily." A smooth voice called out. Romeo's eyebrows narrowed as he stood up. He was in a dark room, with cold floors and a dim white light in the center, illuminating a small portion of the room in the middle. He could not see though the darkness, and only could hear the footsteps echoing on the tile floor. The tip of a black shoe entered the light, followed by the rest of the person. Romeo recognized his mocking smirk and remembered him as Jestique.

"Where's Wendy?!" He shrieked, trying to stand up, only to realize his hands were tied with a rope behind his back.

"Why would I tell you? You'd only interfere with the plan." Jestique responded, looking up into the light. Romeo screamed again, and threw his feet upwards, flames shooting out from underneath. The man slid out of the way just in time.

"Oh, so that's how you want to do it." He laughed. "Well then, I won't bother to go easy on you." He raised his hand upwards, and Romeo found himself floating in the air.

"What the-" He started, but fell onto the floor. "Ouch..." Romeo felt like giving up right then, but he knew he couldn't. Wherever Wendy was, she had faith that he would come and save her, right? And he wouldn't let her down. So Romeo jumped up to his feet without the support of his hands, jumping up and doing a spiral kick, creating flames from his feet, and the next thing he knew, they had hit Jestique. The man stood there, his eyes wide and a shocked expression on his face, with his body slightly scratched up. Romeo grinned.

"I'm not done YET!" He yelled, kicking Jestique in the face. He seemed a lot stronger back when they were knocked out at the shop. Was he holding back? No, he had just said that's what he wasn't doing. But anyways, there did seem to be something a little off about him. Was it about what he said earlier? Something about loving someone named Erana? He didn't understand, but if she was another one of these guys, he wouldn't let her get away either. But no matter what, his main priority was finding and saving Wendy.

"You little brat!" Jestique screamed, trying to pull Romeo down, but the young boy slid to behind him, knocking him in the back with flames. That was the final straw. Jestique fell to the ground.

Now, all he had to do was find Wendy. He walked into the darkness, slamming against a wall seconds later. That wasn't where the door was. He felt around the wall with his hands, and felt a knob to his left. He moved in front of the door, and opened it, running out.

He was in an alley now. It was in a different part of the city, he could already tell from the design of it. But many men were sitting and standing in it, and they all looked up at Romeo. Not again.

Minutes later, they were all beaten and unconscious.

Romeo whipped his head back and forth, trying to find another place that Wendy could be in. He noticed there was another building on the other side of the alley. Stepping over all the bodies, he opened the door with ease. When he entered, all he saw was a big hallway, with two sides. Both lead to a single door, but one had a man in front of it, looking alarmed when he saw the young boy. He put his bet on the one with the guy, and sprinted towards him.

Seconds after he was punched against a wall, Romeo kicked open the door. And to his delight, Wendy sat on the floor of the completely red room. And...and...

She was wearing a maid costume.

And...and...

She looked really cute.

Wendy's eyes widened when she saw Romeo standing there, looking shocked. She immediately jumped up, and ran to him. Wendy wrapped her arms around him, smiling.

"I knew you'd come, Romeo-san!"

Romeo felt his cheeks turning red as he hugged her back.

"I wouldn't let them take you, you know. But...why are you wearing a maid costume?"


	8. Romeo-Kun

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but the final chapter is finally up. Thank you to everyone that has read this far. You all are part of the reason I keep writing. **

**A longer AN will be at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Wendy looked down at herself, remembering she was in fact, in a maid's outfit. She looked back up at Romeo, a nervous glance on her face. Her eyes darted to the back of the room, where Erana stood next to the window, watching them with dark eyes. Wendy gulped.

"Who are you?" Erana questioned, stepping towards them. Romeo immediately reacted, pushing Wendy behind him and leaping in front. She fell to the ground.

"Romeo-san!" Wendy cried. He glared at Erana, a determined and angry look shadowing his face. Erana crossed her arms. Romeo couldn't take it any longer. He jumped into the air, throwing his fist back in the air, watching as it became engulfed in a red flame.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT WENDY?!" He screamed, about to hit the woman. But Wendy's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Romeo-san, no!" She cried. His eyes widened, and the flame burnt out. He dropped to the ground, just barely landing on his feet. He turned his head quickly back to Wendy, on her knees, and eyes watering.

"Please, Romeo-san, no! She's not a bad person, I can tell!" Wendy cried, her hands shaking as she covered her eyes. Erana gasped, and backed away, her face full of anger.

"Not a bad person?!" She shrieked. "Who do you think you are, little girl?!" Erana stomped right over to her, hesitating to kick her to the floor. Wendy gasped and held up her arms in defense, but the woman did not move, and just stared down at Wendy angrily. That's when she was punched in the cheek by Romeo.

"ROMEO-SAN!" Wendy screamed in terror. Romeo winced at the sound of her pain stricken voice, but he looked at her angrily.

"I'm sorry, Wendy, but anyone involved isn't getting away with anything! I won't let anyone hurt you again!"" He shouted. Wendy gasped, but then looked down at her hands, her cheeks slightly pink. She couldn't help but blush at that kind statement. But still...Erana.

She still was pressed against the wall, her cheek scratched up from the blow. But she stood right back up, and literally kicked her black high heels off in anger. Wendy watched the shoes slam against the wall on the other side of the room. Erana's face was bright red, and you could tell that she was furious by looking at her facial expression.

She slowly raised her pale and shaky hand up and next thing that Wendy knew, Romeo was flung against the wall. Wendy gasped in terror.

"Romeo-san!" She screamed, too stricken by fear to even stand up.

With a dark shadow over her eyes, Erana stepped in front of Romeo, and smiled with thin red lips.

"Anyone who defies me will not be left alive."

"ROMEO-SAN!"

Romeo slowly stood up, and stumbled, catching himself from falling once more by grabbing onto the wall. Wendy's heart raced.

He smiled.

Romeo immediately pulled his fist back and punched Erana again, startling her and causing her to stagger backwards, tripping over the carpet and falling to the ground.

"Romeo-san!" Wendy cried, relieved. He grinned at Wendy, feeling like a true hero. Erana wiped her mouth, which was now dripping with blood, and looked up at Romeo again, with determined eyes. That's when the door burst open. And at the worst possible time.

Jestique stood there, struggling to stand as he held onto the door knob. Looks like Romeo really gave him a beating earlier. He looked up, one of his eyes black around the edges.

"Erana...are you okay?"

Romeo's eyes widened. Erana...? So this was the lady he was talking about earlier...didn't he say...

"I don't need your help, get out." Erana spat, looking to the side, frustrated.

"Apparently you do." Jestique muttered, looking at Romeo standing above her. He stepped into the room, but immediately winced as soon as he stepped onto his foot. Erana's eyes widened.

"D-don't try to come in if your going to hurt yourself!" She snapped.

It took Romeo a minute to understand what was going on. All he had to do was look at the two of them. There was no time to think clearly, was there?

" I want to know what you people are trying to achieve by taking magical items from a magic shop." He stated, crossing his arms. Erana and Jestique exchanged glances, then Jestique sighed.

"I guess it doesn't matter if you know. Basically, Lady Erana is the daughter of the man in charge of this project. He recruited our gang to go and steal magical items. We have no idea why, and I am almost positive she doesn't know why either."

Erana bit her lip, looking angry. That's when she immediately stood up.

"It's not over yet." She whispered, a dark grin plastered on her face. She immediately swung her hand to the side, and Romeo gasped just before whipping to the side of the room and hitting against the wall. Wendy's face turned pale.

"W-what..." She whispered.

"Erana..." Jestique warned her, glaring at the woman. She didn't even bother to glance back, and just stared at Romeo, lying motionless on the ground, all scratched up. Her red dress was torn on the left side, revealing the side of her leg about a little above her knee. She flicked a finger up, and Romeo was swung upwards, hitting the ceiling before falling to the ground again.

"R-Romeo..." Wendy wimpered, her eyes full of fear. "...kun..."

Romeo's eyes snapped open. He had heard Wendy's voice. Calling him. But instead of calling him Romeo-san, that time she said Romeo-kun.

Romeo...kun.

Erana staggered over to Wendy, towering above her.

"Now time to deal with you." She murmered.

"Erana...stop." Jestique demanded. She continued to ignore him. Wendy was shaking as thoughts ran through her head. Erana hadn't seemed like a bad person up until now...she braided my hair...I wonder what she's hiding.

Romeo tried to lift his hand, and use it to pull himself up. He couldn't do it. He couldn't move. The pain traveled from his legs to his arms, faster than he could predict. He was going to pass out. And all poor Romeo could do was watch...Wendy was about to be hurt. What could he do...

_Someone...ANYONE...PLEASE HELP! _Romeo screamed inside his head. His eyes began to close. No...

That's when the door was broken down. His eyes opened again, and his gaze traveled back to the door.

A bright...orange...flame.

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO OUR FRIENDS?!" Natsu Dragneel shouted, his eyes full of anger, and fist bursting with flames.

"Are you guys alright?!" Lucy cried, her hand behind her, clutching her pouch of keys, ready to whip one out any second.

"Get away from Wendy!" Gray shouted, slamming his fist onto his palm, and cold air forming around it.

"We came as quickly as possible!" Erza yelled, a sword appearing in her hand.

Romeo's eyes began to close again. He smiled.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Gray-san, Erza-san!" Wendy cried, her eyes overflowing with tears of joy.

"Who-Who are these people?!" Erana shrieked, watching as they stood in the broken doorway. Jestique's eyes were wide, his face pale.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT LITTLE KIDS AGAIN!" Natsu screamed, running up to Erana, and punching her. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Erana!" Jestique yelled, but was stopped by Gray.

"Be QUIET!" He demanded, creating a ice barrier that shoved him to the ground. As soon as the two were taken care of, Lucy ran over to Wendy, sitting down in front of her.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, but what about Romeo...kun?" Wendy asked, looking over her shoulder at Romeo.

"He's knocked out." Natsu muttered, kneeling down against him.

"How...why did you come?" Wendy questioned, looking at her friends.

"We got a message from the manager of the shop...Zano, I think. He said the room was messed up and you and Romeo were missing. He didn't know what to do, so we immediately took off and searched this whole town once we got here until we found this place." Natsu grinned.

"E-even though it was in the middle of the night?" Wendy said.

"Yes, although Lucy didn't seem happy about it at first, when we told her you two could be in danger, she snapped right out of it." Gray smiled. Lucy blushed a little, looking to the side, obviously embarrassed.

"What happened with you guys?!" Lucy asked, still sounding worried.

Wendy explained everything to to the four of them, including why she was wearing a maids outfit.

Before the members could respond to her story, a group of officers ran through the door.

"This is the magic council! Everybody freeze!"

* * *

It was 2 weeks after Romeo and Wendy's job request.

Basically, once the council arrived, everyone did what they said. Froze.

The guild members were all taken into questioning, they were sent home with a warning. Again. All the members of the gang were arrested, as they were all unconscious from Romeo taking them down earlier. But Jestique and Erana were not found. By the time the council had entered, the two were gone, and nobody had seen them leave. It was really scary, in a way, but Wendy felt secretly it would be fine.

After some research, the Council had discovered that the man in charge of the project, also known as Erana's father, was selling the magical items illegally to a factory, who was modifying the weapons so they had dangerous capabilities. It turns out he was never planning to pay the gang for their services either, but that didn't matter, as he was arrested along with them.

Once the members got back to the guild, they were greeted by a ton of worried members. Carla, Mirajane, Macao, Happy, and everyone else. Once Romeo had apologized to his father and Carla, the days went back to normal.

So, back to the current time.

Romeo leaned against a wall in the corner of the guild, secretly watching Wendy, but not so awkwardly this time. He managed to keep a neutral expression on his face as he crossed his arms. That's when Natsu approached him.

"Hey, Romeo! Lucy, Gray, Erza and I are all taking a job! You wanna come?"

Romeo was silent. Then he grinned.

"Sure!" He beamed. "But..." He whispered something into Natsu's ear, who grinned at him back and nodded.

So Romeo found himself walking over to where Wendy was sitting.

"H-Hey Wendy." He cautiously stated. She looked up.

"U-Um...well, I was wondering if...if...me and Natsu and the others are taking a job will you please come?!" He spat out all at once without any pausing. He closed his eyes, waiting for a response anxiously.

Then, that's when she smiled that angelic smile that made him feel all happy inside. It was all thanks to that he felt all of his worry of rejection melt away.

"I'd love to, Romeo-kun!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. That's the end. **

**I have a lot of things to say, but I'll start with this. **

**Thank you so much for reading my story! It makes me so happy when this kind of stuff happens. I very much enjoyed writing it, hopefully as much as you enjoyed reading it. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed as well! **

**If you liked this story, I'd like to throw out that there is going to be a sequel! It won't be published right away, but I'll put some info about it on my profile as soon as I can! But in the meantime if you haven't already, please check out my other two Fairy Tail stories! If you have a request for a story that you'd like to be written, PM me or write it in your review if you don't have an account, and I promise I'll get onto it when I have time!**

**I have recently become a betareader! Yay! I have my own profile for Beta reading as well, and there should be access to that in my regular profile. PLEASE check it out, I'd love to help YOU write a story! **

**Anyways, please follow me as an author if you'd like to see more of my work! :) ****Please favorite me if you love meee! (Haha, well...that's an exaggeration, isn't it?)**

**Please favorite this story if you loved it!**

**Please follow if you don't mind, think of it as like a second favorite!**

**Please REVIEW! It helps me out a TON, and although I can't respond to them, I'll let you know I read every single one and cherish them forever. So, please review!**

**That's it for now, goodbye!**

**-JuliannaCherries**


End file.
